A television comprises various electronic components such as a printed circuit board, tuner, etc. These electronic components are connected to one another by a flexible cable, e.g., a flexible printed circuit board.
The cable is connected to connectors that are attached to the electronic components. The cable is reinforced by, for example, reinforcing plates, which serve to prevent conductor patterns from being bent and snapped. However, such components as cables that should be kept from snapping leave room for further improvement.